Good times on campus
by damagederudite
Summary: Jeryn Hogarth or Jeri I guess I now went by, that name was now huge in the media. I was huge. But I wasn't always. My beginnings are somewhat of an oddity for someone who is currently at the top of the status ladder.


Jeryn Hogarth or Jeri I guess I now went by, that name was now huge in the media. I was huge. But I wasn't always. My beginnings are somewhat of an oddity for someone who is currently at the top of the status ladder. I grew up in a small trailer in the dodgiest trailer park in the state honestly the fact that I wasn't in a gang is almost impossible to believe. I also had four siblings so whilst I was getting severely bullied at school I was also getting pushed around at home. It wasn't the best childhood but it made me who am today. However, the biggest question that is currently in my head is whether I like who I am today.

I was an extremely hard worker at school, I guess that didn't help with the bullying, I knew that I wanted to be a lawyer from a young age and I was determined that I was going to make it. Despite not being able to afford college I managed to go with a scholarship. College was different, I worked a side job and finally managed to get some clothes that weren't hand me downs and actually fitted and I got a small apartment on campus that I shared with a beautiful girl named Kith. Very few people knew who I was and I sort of had a fresh start.

Kith was a big part of my college life, at the time I don't think I really understood who much I loved her, I do now. It took about two semesters for me to finally make a move, I was absolutely terrified. Back then being gay was not really excepted and was meant to be something to be ashamed off, I guess I refused to believe that. I finally made my move after a long time of whimping out and shockingly it went well. She was bi which was fine with me and I was lesbian which was fine with her. We spent a lot of time together after that day and after a month of secretly dating we decided to tell our friends it went down well with everyone but one bitch Linda Chao. The asshole that I stupidly decided to go into business with later in life. Stephen Benowitz had a look that almost looked like relief. He was the third partner of Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz and I did eventually find out he was gay when they were forcing me out. I don't know whether I should hate Stephen or not anymore but he was a good friend of mine back in college.

Kith was one of the best things that ever happened to me but I was too stupid to realise that. After two years of dating I met Wendy Ross, who became Wendy Ross-Hogarth when I married her years later. Kith was everything I ever could have asked for but so was Wendy and I would like to say that I was nave back then and I have matured now but that would be a lie after doing the same thing with Wendy and Pam which then resulted in Wendy's untimely demise last year. We slept together after one day of knowing each other and kept that up for three months until Kith found out. I will never forget how much she cried and screamed. Just like I will never forget Wendy screaming down the phone at me when she found out, how much denial she was in that it was over. I am a shit person and I know that.

Me and Wendy continued to date after the break up of me and Kith. It was made such a big deal at the time so almost everyone on campus now knew that I was gay and to be honest it didn't really bother me. Did I get shouted at? Yes. Did I give two fucks? No. I had been bought up with bullying and it just couldn't affect me anymore. Wendy took it slightly harder but I would like to think that I helped her through it as best as I could. At this point I had moved apartments and was now sharing an apartment with Wendy. Wendy helped me get through college and I will forever be grateful for that.

**a/n this is short but I hope to continue this story. Basically, everything I have written is based of facts so all rights go to the writers and creators of Jessica Jones. I just thought it would be interesting to connect all the things we have heard about Jeri over time into a story. **


End file.
